


Existance (why did my mother decide i was a good idea)

by CreativeOddness



Series: Freeverse Anthology [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeverse, Other, Poetry, Questioning My Life, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeOddness/pseuds/CreativeOddness
Summary: When I was born, I like to think the doctors made a mistake.Or, a poem about what life looks like through my eyes.





	Existance (why did my mother decide i was a good idea)

I’m unsure why I exist

now because

it seems like being the progeny

of two people such as this shouldn’t be possible

like in that story that my mom told me about

something going wrong when I came out and she could have died

but all that happened was that she couldn’t have any more children

this seems so unimportant to me

who actually _wants_ any more than one of those snot-nosed brats that we call people

not being able to have any gives you an excuse when potential-grandmothers start asking why there’s only one

but I sometimes feel like that’s when my life started to go downhill:

right as I was born, something was up with me

and I wonder if I was adopted and that’s why I’m the only one

but that just makes it worse because I wish it were true

but it isn’t

I can tell

because no matter how much I hate it I look so much like my mom

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have nothing against children, but I am never going to have any because for one, I would be a terrible parent, and two, I would have NO idea what the crap I was supposed to do with some tiny, leaky human if I was handed one.


End file.
